shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Misaki Miyora
Misaki Miyora (ミヨリの美咲 Miyora Misaki) otherwise known as the Velocity Sword (ミヨリの美咲'' Sokudo ken'') is pirate and the of the Diva Pirates. Misaki (along with the rest of her crew) acted as the initial antagonists of the Water 7 arc but later became supporting characters after learning the Checkmate Pirates had manipulated them. Misaki is Marika's right hand girl and she has earned her place as the first mate on board the ship. Everyone on board the ship recognizes Misaki's talents for not only swordsmanship but also infantry and leadership, often consulting with her before any decisions are made without the captain's permission. Her Her history before joining the Diva Pirates is very scare but Marika has claimed that she knew Misaki from childhood and that before she officially became a pirate, she had wanted Misaki in her crew. Misaki's dream is too make Marika's dream come true due to the remarkable loyalty she has for her captain. Any and all insults percieved agains Marika are taken with extreme action for Misaki and she will not hesistate to attack anyone that either threatens or harms her. After meeting Hibiki and resucing Water 7, Misaki's dislike for men has subsided and she no longer considers them completely worthless; albeit she still finds the majority of them to be stupid and perverted. Gaining a crush on Hibiki has radically changed her personality, as noted by several members of the crew and she displays a cutesy side every now and then whenever she thinks of him. Sometime during the timeskip after defeating Phenom, Misaki and Hibiki married each other and had a daughter named Snow Mikigami who has learned both of her parents swordsmanship. Her bounty is 115,000,000. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Misaki takes the appearance of a young, fairly tall, slim woman that has long black hair that reaches down to her back. Her hair is tied up in a white ribbon which is constantly in her presence, noting that this ribbon could be something that is of great value to her. She is physically fit and has pronounced curves, along with a well endowed chest (commented on by various men). Her usual outfit consists of a tight fitting white shirt that is tied at the bottom, revealing her mid section along with a pair of blue jeans, with one side ripped off; showing off her thighs. She carries a a lengthy katana she calles "Nabashi" and it is always in her company. Despite her harsh treatment of males and her usually cold expressions, many men have noticed her beauty and have been swayed by her beauty, unfortunately resulting in Misaki rebuking them in a physical manner. After her interactions with Scott.D.Rio, Misaki has been noted by her crew to have become more cheerful and has "loosend" up quite a bit, showing small smiles every now and then. Post-Timeskip After the time skip, Misaki seems to have grown a few feet taller as before she was only able to reach up to Rio's shoulder, but now she is almost as tall as him (even factoring in Rio's height growth during the past two years). She has now donned a new outfit after the time skip, wearing a light blue cut off jacket that has the right sleeve ripped off and her zipper hanging open. Other than that, her other outfits haven't changed a bit and she still wears a white undershirt and ripped jeans underneath. It also appears that her body has matured as well and she has gained a more defined and curvy physique, evidenced by Tidus who commented that she has now truly bloomed into a "sexy" adult. Despite having not seen Rio for such a long time, it appears her crush on him has not died down in the slightest and it even seems that her feelings have even grown for him as she states that she has longed to see his face for so long and has missed hearing his voice. This was also evident by how she still blushes and twiddles her thumbs whenever he is near. kaori-panning-eps3-1-small.jpg 79971-kanzakiph1.png 28603.jpg Kanzaki.Kaori.full.451699.jpg 20081026016.jpg Index05a.jpg kanzaki_kaori_as_a_maid_by_ifics-d39mrku.png Kanzaki.Kaori.full.507194.jpg Personality Not much is known about Misaki's past but it seems that she has had some bad history with men over the course of her childhood, which explains her cold and indifferent attitude towards them. During her first few appearances, Misaki took the appearance of a stern, always serious, and mature woman who took everything seriously, not so much as showing any emotion towards her colleagues and enemies. It was only with her crew that she showed a more human side, comically hitting Kenra and Sarine whenever the two argued. Over the course of the Underground Utopia arc, Misaki's personality begins to take a drastic change, as she begins to open her heart more to her friends and express even greater emotional moments. This was evident with when Kenra was gravely injured, and she frantically screamed her name, losing her cool and calm attitude and becoming distraught with anger and regret. Off battle, her crew has noticed that Misaki has becom kinder and more considerate, evidenced when she spoke to men without the distaste in her voice. Everyone believes that it was because of her interactions with Rio that has caused such a change in her. Whenever she is with Rio, her face begins to fluster and she acts more school girl like, often blushing or even losing her cool when embarassed. Viz has commented that she is more suprised at her captains behavior then her actually falling in love. Nonetheless, Misaki has grown exponentially as a female since her first appearance, and has shown to be accepting to males, because of what Rio had spoken to her before he defeated her at Water 7. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Misaki is a pirate known for excellent swordsmanship and it is her main style of combat. She has made her way through the first half of the Grandline thanks to her long blade that she has named Nabashi and she carries it no matter where she goes. A testament to her abilities as a swordsman was that Ike of the Red Wing Pirateseven stated that her swordsmanship was even greater than his, and Ike is no slouch when it comes to swordsmanship as well. She is known for her quick draw style in which she likes to use her speed to her advantage and take her opponents off guard. Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Site Navigation Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Diva Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Swordsman Category:Female Category:One World Category:Reach For The Sky